Skills
Skills :For skills in the alpha build, see Skills/Alpha Build. Skills are special perks/abilities the player can unlock when leveling up. These skills grant you special interactions with objects, the posibility of finding new things by random generation, unlocking various craft stations and recipes, or simply improving stats, effects or efficience of your tools and craft stations. Abilities These are the skills (and their effects) you can unlock in game: * ECONOMY TREE - YELLOW (generating money) Economy - You gain 40 coins instantly Coinage - Every time you make a coin in the Forge, you get 4 extra coins Banking - Allows you to create banks Storage - Unlocks Vaults Optics - Unlocks lighthouses and improves the light you generate at night by double Tresaury - Banks now produce extra coins if next to other banks Bargain - Reduces anything you have to pay with coins by 15% Artistry - Any items you have crafted are sold for 25% more coins when selling Commerce - Any items you throw away will be sold instead Supply - Markets sell more items Trade - Unlocks Markets Architecture - Grants double HP and half the cost on materials to structures Gambling - Unlocks slot machines Logistics - Doubles the effect area of automatized structures Colonization - Claiming lands is 30% cheaper Capitalism - You get XP by selling items * MAGIC TREE - BLUE ( using witchcraft items and powers) Magic - Makes fairies spawn on the world Brilliance - Earn 20% more XP (by any method) Combat - Unlocks Swords (starting by the Basic Sword) and increases chance to avoid attacks by 15% Frostrike - Unlocks Spirit Crystals and gives chances to freeze attacked enemies by half Inscription - Unlocks Inscription tables Novice scrolls - Allows to create basic scrolls Expert scrolls - Allows to create advanced scrolls Alchemy - Unlocks cauldrons Novice potions - Allows to create basic potions Expert potions - allows to create advanced potions Reagency - Cauldrons and Inscription tables work 50% faster Spellbind - Buffs last 50% longer, and you also now get XP from consuming potions or using scrolls Faith - Unlocks Shrines Renewal - Recovers energy from slayed enemies Summoning - Shrines recharge twice as fast and buffs last 50% longer Transmutation - You can now turn Steel into any kind of Jewel using Cauldrons. * INDUSTRY TREE - RED (Crafting products) Industry - unlocks Glass, Steel and gives XP for builded structures Sewing - Unlocks Leather and boosts Sewing Stations by 25% Smelting - Boosts Forges and Furnaces by 25% Carpentry - Structures cost 25% less Wood Masonry - Unlocks Braziers and structures cost 25% less Stone Machinery - Unlocks Flower Presses Automation - Unlocks Mining Rods and allows crafted items to be picked instanly Ballistics - Unlocks Ballistas and allow handheld bows to shoot 3 arrows at one shot Textils - Unlocks gloves and boots (Starting by the Basic ones) Jewelery - Unlocks Amulets (starting by the Basic Amulet) and gems sell for 20% more Coins Physics - Unlocks Power Plants Engineering - Unlocks Drones, grenades and gives a 25% boost on all structures Lasers - Doubles the damage dealt by drones and mining rods Drilling - Gives a 25% chance to find coal when digging and unlocks offshore drills Manufacturing - Unlocks Factories and gives a 20% chance of crafting two items at once Craftsmanship - Unlocks Royal Steel and Cloth * FORAGING TREE - GREEN (mining, farming, fishing and hunting) Foraging - Allows to find Wheat and Beetroots, and increases the chances to find Cotton Woodcutting Cooking - Unlocks Cooking pots, Cheese, Milk and Eggs Fishing - Allows to cook fish and increases by half the speed of the fish traps Gathering - Gain 4 inventory slots and a 25% XP boost on farming crops Farming - Unlocks Windmills, Shovels (Starting by the Basic Shovel) and bread. Agriculture - Allows to put Sprinklers and boost animal and crop productivity by 25% Voracity - Gain 20% more energy by eating Glutonny - Gives XP from eating Calciverous - You can now eat Rocks like normal consumibles Looting - Enemies drop coins when slayed Hunting - Unlocks Bows (Starting with the Short Bow), Arrows and Cooked Meat Mining - Increases finding minerals when mining by 40% Prospecting - Increases chances to find gems by 15% and chances to find rare items digging by 30% Geology - All rocks/minerals you break give Coal Deposit - Unlocks Quarries